A Promise Kept
by GingerWitchWriter
Summary: When Hermione was home from school for Christmas holidays, Ron promised her he'd take her out on a real first date...it's time for him to keep that promise - will it be a success? Rated M for the last scene.


Here you go - got another one for you :) I hope you like! Thank you to the 8 people who took the time to leave me a review last time - always much appreciated! Feedback is loved...please? Take pity on me since I am posting this for you whilst I'm sick :(

Disclaimer: Characters and world belong to JK Rowling...I own nothing. I do however own 14 wands and none of them flipping work!

* * *

A Promise Kept

This was not at all how I expected to be spending the first day of a brand new year – freezing my toes off as I stood in the stands at a Quidditch match. When I had initially bought these Chudley Cannons vs Appleby Arrows match tickets for Ron for Christmas, I had envisioned him taking Harry, who is after all his best mate. Or perhaps one of his brothers – Merlin knows George could do with a day out. Or even Ginny who would have thoroughly enjoyed it.

But no, Ron had decided that I should get to enjoy the game too – the girl who didn't care so much for the sport (unless her boyfriend or best friends were playing!) and a girl who still got a lot of the technical terms wrong. Yet, truth be told, although I was cold and not exactly enthusiastic about the game being played, there was nowhere else I'd rather be right now. Because I was with Ron. And when you have spent months apart from your first real boyfriend in a somewhat rather new relationship spending any time you could with them was good, no matter what you were doing.

Today was even more special because it was just the two of us. Oh, and a few hundred other spectators, sure. But, there were no parents rules to follow, no prying eyes checking up that you were behaving responsibly or they suddenly found a chore that needed doing. No busybody brothers to wind up your boyfriend or annoying sisters (as much as I loved Ginny) to take the piss out of him. It was just Ron and I, enjoying some time together. Even if Ron was enjoying the day a bit more than myself and the fact we were attracting more than an odd glance as people realised who we were.

Ron seemed blatantly unaware of that fact, or that I was spending a lot more time watching him than the game. It was nice to see him so happy and obviously enjoying himself. And I was fascinated with the way his whole face lit up when his team managed to score and it wasn't a surprise that I particularly enjoyed the fact he'd fling his arms around me and give me a hug each time. I was starting to wish they'd score more often.

But even when he was just following the game, I liked to watch him when he didn't realise it. He looked adorable bundled up in his old Hogwarts scarf and the new green woolly hat his Mum had knitted him for Christmas. The tip of his nose that had turned red from the cold and the rosiness in his cheeks. Even the way his breath caused swirls of smoke to rise from his mouth was endearing to me. And yes, I know I had got it bad for him, not that I was ashamed of that. I was simply in love.

"Chudley Cannons in possession of the quaffle, Gorgovitch soaring towards the posts…will he make it?" The commentator narrated the game as Ron tensed up, his eyes full of hope as he followed the action around the pitch, watching the chaser's every move. I found myself waiting with baited breath too, hoping they'd score, wanting Ron's team to win for his sake and perhaps another hug! "He shoots…and...Oh! Bad luck there Cannons fans! Went to wide with his throw I reckon. Another couple of feet and he'd have made it. Arrows now in possession..."

Ron groaned, his hands grasping the bobble on his woolly hat whilst every other Cannons fan around us also groaned in unison. "Did you see that?" He turned to me. "Arrows' bloody chaser bumped Gorgovitch's broom on purpose. He didn't mean to throw it then. Where's that prat of a ref?" He was straining his neck, looking around the sky for him.

"Yes, that was poor judgement." I agreed with Ron. Though really I hadn't seen a thing, not only because my eyes had been focused mainly on my boyfriend, but because I knew nothing had really happened – Ron had developed a certain knack of making up excuses for his beloved team.

"Bloody blind as a bat that tosser is! Suppose he prefers the Arrows!" He screwed his nose up in disgust. Which, in my opinion, just made him look even more adorable.

"I'm sure they'll get the next one," I looped my arm through his and kissed his cheek as he flashed me a brilliant smile, appreciating my support.

The game continued – blurs of people in orange or pale blue robes streaming up and down the pitch in the fast paced game, the quaffle passing from player to player and the beaters doing there damnedest to deter the opposing team. Soon enough, the Cannons were heading back towards the hoops with quaffle in hand. I held my breath again, hoping they'd make it this time. Ron was squinting through one eye, hardly daring to look and as the chaser made his throw, I closed my eyes and just hoped he'd make it and give Ron something to cheer about.

"Yes!" I heard him exclaim moments later as he leapt into the air, his fist held high. "Whoop!" He shouted before almost knocking me off my feet as he flung his arms around me and hugged me tight, practically lifting me off my feet. "Did you see that? Amazing move! Wow!" He shook his head with a massive grin on his face as he leant in for a quick kiss against my lips before returning his attention to the game whilst I giggled nervously, my face flushing when I felt people's eyes on us.

"Is that?" the commentator began, thankfully distracting everyone from watching us. "Yes...I think Cotton from the Appleby Arrows has spotted the Snitch! Wow! Look at him go!" He exclaimed. "And here comes Gudeon, hot on Cotton's broom twigs. This could be it fans!"

Ron clenched one fist as his other hand grabbed hold of mine. I found myself praying his team would get it, knowing how utterly thrilled he'd be if they actually had a win! It would make his year! But then a bludger hit both seekers and they lost the Snitch for awhile. The game continued beneath with the players battling over the quaffle as the two seekers flew above, hunting for the obscure Snitch.

And then, quite suddenly, they were off again in pursuit of something. "Gudeon in the lead for the Snitch...if he gets it, the Cannons could actually win the game."

The whole left hand side of the pitch, full of fellow Cannons fans, had gone silent. All waiting, probably all praying that Gudgeon would get to it first, that their team might actually win. Already they were 80 points behind...but catching the snitch would change everything.

"He's almost there...just a couple more feet Gudgeon! And here comes Cotton, reaching out too. Going to be close this one fans." The commentator muttered as the other teams seeker, Cotton came right up beside him...reached out and…

It was over. The golden fluttering ball was in the hands of the Appleby Arrows. The Chudley Cannons had lost. Again. The crowd around me groaned and cursed, some claiming that the Arrows had cheated and were furiously yelling their demands of a re-match. Perhaps making up excuses for their team was just a trait the fans had learnt to use to deal with all the losses.

Ron, on the other hand was very quiet, he'd sank back into his seat, his woolly hat clasped between his hands as he gazed at the floor.

"Hey," I sat down beside him and nudged his arm. "It was a good game...maybe they'll win next time." I told him, choosing my words carefully, assuming he was upset. Judging from the disappointment clear on the faces of people beginning to leave the stadium, he wasn't the only one.

He nodded. "Yeah, maybe. They did really well though." He looked up and I was relieved to see a smile on his face. I'd have been mortified if my Christmas present had just upset him. "That''s the best they've played in a long time actually." His eyes were brightening again as he became animated talking about his team.

Really? That was their best? Then no wonder they lost! Not that I was stupid enough to voice that out loud and certainly not to Ron! But, the other team had simply played better. The Arrows didn't have a chaser who dropped the ball more than he threw it!

"I mean, they scored 90 points! That's amazing for the Cannons...best game in a long time. And we were SO close to catching the Snitch this time!" He grinned, nodding to himself as he donned his hat again. "Maybe next time...if they keep on improving. Well, maybe they'll win soon, yeah?" he asked me for my opinion.

"Of course they will." I smiled, telling him what he wanted to hear, not what I really thought. I had learnt that I didn't always have to state the blatant truth. Sometimes feelings were more important than complete honesty in these kinds of situations.

He grinned again and took my hand as he got up to follow the crowds all leaving. "Thanks for getting me these tickets. It's been so long since I actually saw a live match. Actually, I don't think I've seen a live professional game since the World Cup!" He rambled on happily as we shuffled along behind everyone.

People had to exit the stadium slowly, only a handful of people at a time allowed to avoid being seen. Most of the stadiums and Quidditch pitches were hidden in the forests or the most rural areas around the UK, protected with concealment spells and Muggle repellents. So, it would do no good if a mob of witches and wizards were to suddenly encroach on any Muggles that happened to be close by.

"Well, I'm just glad you enjoyed it and had fun." I told him, loving how he was still buzzing despite his team losing.

"It was brilliant! So much better than just listening to it on the wireless. And of course, the teams have only been playing again in the last few months, after the war and everything. So, thank you, this has been...amazing." He dipped his head and kissed my cheek.

"Ron, you don't have to keep thanking me," I smiled at him, though I was touched he was so grateful. "I'm just glad you've had a good day."

"The best. And I wanted to thank you for coming with me, I know you're not the biggest Quidditch fan, but, I wanted to share this with you." He smiled shyly. "I mean, it's nice to be out together, right?"

"It is. I love being out with you. And...I actually had fun," I smiled at him, giving his arm a squeeze.

Ron kissed my cheek in answer and finally it was our turn to exit the stadium, walking through the charms out into the forest clearing.

"So, what now? Back to yours?" I assumed. It was dark already – as was normal for this time of year. But, after the bright lights of the game, it felt much darker.

Ron led me away, moving out of sight of others still exiting and then stopped behind a clump of trees. "Actually," he began and checked his watch. "I erm...had other plans." He took hold of both of my hands so that I was facing him. "I kind of planned something, a surprise. For you." He told me, his ears turning pink as he glanced at the muddy ground at our feet.

"For me?" I asked quietly.

He nodded then and looked up. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered instantly. I trusted him with my life, my heart.

"Come on then. I think you'll like it." He grasped my hand firmly and turned us on the spot as we disapparated.

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked, peering out of the dark little alleyway we were standing in. I couldn't see much with the fading light, but the Christmas lights from the gardens and windows of Muggle homes as well as the large tree lit up in what looked like the middle of the street were doing some to help. We were obviously standing just off some small residential street. I could see a church, a couple of local shops and other buildings. But all were quiet and in darkness, save for the festive lights.

"We're in the village of Tinworth. Shell Cottage is just on the outskirts," he answered, taking my hand again and leading us out of the alleyway, for which I was glad. We'd landed beside a large bin and the smell wasn't pleasant. "As you know, this is one of a few villages populated by both Muggles and..."

"Magical people, yes." I nodded, knowing all the history. "But, did you want to visit your brother or something?" I wondered why we were here and why he'd apparated us into the village rather than closer to their house.

"No." He shook his head and then inhaled deeply before he came to a stop again, causing my own steps to falter. We were level with the large shimmering Christmas Tree, in what I could now see what the village square. Ron tugged me closer and then gave me a rather awkward crooked grin. "Do... do you remember...back in October, when I came up for that first Hogsmeade visit?" he asked seemingly out of the blue.

A smiled crept onto my face at just the thought of that visit. Remembering how just the two of us had escaped from the prying eyes of everyone. How we'd laid together on a blanket out in the highlands sharing the picnic Ron had brought with him. There had been lots of talking and, admittedly, much more kissing going on. After that lovely afternoon spent together, I had spent many hours daydreaming about Ron, hours when I was supposed to be paying attention in lessons or sat in the library doing my homework. I would have been mortified if anyone else had realised, simply because it was so out of character for me to get moony eyes about a boy! Even if it was the same boy I had been in love with since I was 14 years old! Of course, Ginny had noticed and teased me mercifully about it – though she had been threatened by myself to never let on to anyone and especially not Harry or Ron!

"Yes," I answered when I realised he was still waiting for a reply.

"And, do you remember what I promised? About me taking you out on a real date? I said when you were home I'd take you out for dinner or to one of those movings or something."

"Movies," I corrected him automatically. "But, yes. I remember. Ron you don't have to..."

He cut me off. "Well, tonight I am keeping my promise. I am taking you, my girlfriend, out to dinner for a real date."

"We've had other dates," I insisted. I still counted our picnic a date and we'd gone shopping together before Christmas briefly. And of course the match this afternoon.

"You know what I mean," he rolled his eyes. "A real date. Like I promised."

"So, here?" I asked surprised, then kicked myself for how ungrateful that sounded. "It's just...there doesn't seem to be anything open tonight Ron."

He merely smiled knowingly. "I knew most Muggle places would be closed for New Years Day, but Bill overheard me discussing my plans with Harry, and he told me about this place. That they usually open for food and stuff today. So, I came to find it the other day, just to check. It's..."

"You...you really planned this? And found somewhere that would be open for us?" I was touched. How very wrong I had been about him only having a teaspoonful of emotions a few of years ago. Ron surprised me every day, sometimes not for the better, but it seems I had often underestimated him. There was so much more to him than I ever realised and much more of him to love.

"Erm, yeah," he nodded once and then began to scratch his neck under his scarf. "I mean, it's only a pub, though it's a big pub. Bill said they're a chain or something. But, it's nothing fancy, so I hope it will be all right. I mean, if you want something fancier we can do this another day if you prefer. I just thought that...mmff!"

I interrupted what was probably a well rehearsed speech, covering his mouth with my own as I flung my arms around him and kissed him fiercely, clinging to him. "Shush!" I whispered, wiping his lips when we parted. "This is absolutely perfect. Anywhere is perfect when I'm with you. This will be great, thank you." I smiled and kissed his stunned face again, giggling at his expression.

"Erm, right," he raised both eyebrows and then shook his head, a grin growing on his face. "We'll go then, yeah?" he asked, offering me his hand.

"To dinner," I agreed, taking his hand and allowing him to lead me down the street.

The pub felt warm and cosy as soon as we entered, which was very welcome after standing in the cold at the match the last few hours. A log fire crackled in the grate and the place was still decorated with tinsel and brightly coloured fairy lights flashing above the bar. The only other patrons seemed to be the group of elderly men sat chatting together on a table beside the fireplace, a couple with their dog sat further around the bar and a younger guy sat on a barstool chatting happily with the barmaid.

She looked up at we approached. "Evening. What can I get you kids?" she asked, pleasantly.

"Oh, er...Hermione, what would you like?" Ron asked, digging in his pocket for his coins.

I patted his hand, knowing he'd never ordered in a Muggle pub before. "One diet and one normal coke please. And, if you're still serving food, a couple of menus?" I asked.

"We've only got bar snacks on tonight," she began whilst pouring the drinks, "but if that's all right with you two, menus are on the tables." She smiled again, setting the drinks down.

"That sounds fine. Thank you." I smiled at her as Ron was counting out his money.

"So, that's £2.80 please."

"Oh, right..." Ron looked down at the coins in his hand and I pointed out a pound coin to him again, whispering in his ear.

"You not from around here?" She asked, eyeing us warily.

"No. But my brother lives on the edge of the village. Towards the sea," Ron waved his hand in that general direction. "A cottage by the beach." He went on to explain.

"And I bet he has the same red hair? Wears it long? Has an earring?" She asked.

Ron nodded. "That's Bill."

"So, Bill is your brother?" She laughed and the other guy at the bar turned to look, apparently interested now. Judging from the way he hadn't been able to take his eyes off the lady behind the bar, he was either her boyfriend or wanted to be. "Yeah, he comes in here a bit. Sometimes brings that fancy wife of his," she nodded. "Nice bloke. Go take a seat and let me know when you want to order," she smiled, taking the coins from Ron and waving us away.

Ron, in a fit of gallantly carried our drinks over to a table farthest away and then set them down before pulling out a chair for me. "You sure this is okay?" He asked, hesitantly as he looked around, his gaze pausing briefly on the silent TV showing a news channel on the wall. "You don't want to wait and we can go somewhere...posher another day?" He sat down, looking rather disheartened.

"Ron, stop it. This is perfectly fine."

He frowned, fiddling with a beer mat. "'Fine's not posh though, is it?"

I sighed and took his hand across the table. "Whoever said I wanted posh or fancy or expensive? When will you understand that I simply want to be with you, to spend time with you and do things, with you – the man I love?"

"Oh, right then." He looked a little embarrassed and squirmed in his seat. "And erm, Iloveyoutoo," he mumbled very quietly and rather quickly as he rubbed the back of his neck again.

I looked at him with watery eyes, understanding that as much as I knew he loved me and as close as we were, declaring his feelings for me, especially in public was something he was still adjusting to. Something we both had to adjust to in this new aspect of our relationship. "Ron," I rested my hand atop of his and stroked his knuckles with my thumb, "you don't have to say it back every time I tell you I love you," I smiled. "I love that you do and it means a lot, but, I know how you feel about me."

He shrugged, looking a little awkward again. "I...just," he sighed and picked up his glass. "I like how it makes you smile when I say it," he confessed with a shy, brief smile and then took a rather large mouthful of coke for his first time as I had to wipe the tears of happiness away surreptitiously. Totally underestimated him! "Wow!" His eyes widened as the fizzy liquid went down his throat. "That's amazing!" He guzzled some more and when he set his, now half empty, glass down, a large burp erupted. "Oh shit...sorry!" He apologised, going red and glancing around.

"It's okay. I should have warned you that can happen." I chuckled. I saw Ron finally begin to relax when he joined in with my laughter. He always felt a little out of his depth around Muggles, as though he'd do something to give himself away. But, he was doing fine. "Why don't we decide what to have to eat?" I passed him a menu.

We both decided on scampi and chips – which was lovely and we devoured each plate – not realising how hungry we were until now. As soon as he'd finished, Ron picked up the menu and began debating what to have for pudding. Something he struggled with as he changed his mind at least three times. In the end, whilst he paid a visit to the loo, I went to the bar to order a slice of carrot cake for myself and Ron a large portion of jam roly poly with both custard and ice cream! By the time I returned, carrying two more drinks back for us, Ron was on his way back from the toilets, giggling to himself.

"What in Merlin's name is so funny?" I hissed, setting his drink down and taking my seat.

Ron sat down opposite me and snorted into his glass when further giggles started.

"Well?" I asked. How on earth could a visit to the toilets be so hilarious?

He leaned closer across the table. "Tell me, do Muggles often have parties in the gents?" He asked.

"What?" I almost knocked my drink over. That had been the last thing I'd expected him to say. I thought he might still be giggling, like an overgrown child, over the stupid joke he'd made about spotted dick when he'd seen it on the menu. Even though I know for a fact he'd eaten it plenty of times before.

"I saw, balloons," he guffawed loudly, causing the couple with the dog to glance over our way curiously. "In the loo's," he managed to finish, spluttering to himself.

"Balloons?" Now I was really confused. "Ron, what are you talking about?"

"I just saw them, in the gents. You can buy balloons!" He giggled again. "I might have to take some for George. I'm sure he'd find that hilarious!" He mused to himself, taking a long swig of his cola.

"I just, I don't..." I shook my head, wondering what on earth he could mean. Perhaps there had been a New Years eve party here last night and some revellers had taken balloons into the toilets and the cleaning staff had missed them. I rolled my eyes when I saw he was still giggling to himself about it. I loved the bloke, I really did – but sometimes he was such a child! "I'm going to visit the loo before they bring out the desserts," I told him, snatching up my bag and leaving him to his bizarre sense of humour.

Washing my hands after using the loo, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, horrified to see the state my hair was in from wearing a hat and standing in the cold all day at the Quidditch match. Why hadn't Ron said anything! I began to run my fingers through it in an effort to tame the frizzy mess, when I noticed something on the wall behind me. "Oh crap," I whispered to myself as I turned around. I think I had just discovered what Ron had found so hilarious.

It was a coin operated condom dispenser! And then I felt myself fill with dread when I recalled him saying something about taking some for George. He was going to give his brother condoms! Lovely! Oh damn...now I was going to have to explain to him what they were used for and how and he was going to find the whole thing even more hysterical. I was already blushing.

Our desserts had arrived when I returned to our table and Ron was already greedily tucking in to his. I also noticed a bite of my carrot cake had gone. "Hey!" I sat down, pointing to the missing piece.

"It, erm...arrived like that," he fibbed. I stared at him for a moment, just waiting. "Sorry…" he confessed and at least had the decency to look guilty. "I just wanted to try it. You know, make sure it was safe for you and all that."

"Hmm." I wasn't convinced as I set down my bag again and picked up my fork.

"Well, I couldn't understand how something called carrot cake could taste good. But, it does," he shrugged.

"You could just ask me next time." I took a bite.

"Yeah. Sorry love." He tilted his head and gave me his broad grin, the smile that revealed the cute dimples in his cheeks and lit up his eyes. The smile that he knew very well won me over every time!

I just rolled my eyes, but I was I smiling to myself and feeling a little giddy inside as I took a deep breath and lowered my eyes, playing with my dessert with the fork. "Oh, by the way," I began, by this time he was scraping his bowl clean. "I saw those 'balloons' you were on about in the ladies as well. And, well, Ron...they're not what you think they are!"

He frowned, a little wrinkle appearing between his eyes. "But, that's what they look like on the picture. Long balloons with faces on and a point on his head like a unicorn." He chuckled as licked the back of his spoon before clattering it into his empty bowl. "That was great." He sat back and rubbed his belly.

"Ron, those balloons," I continued, "they're actually, they're called condoms." I hissed quietly.

He nodded. "I know, said so on the box they're in."

"Do you know what condoms are?" I asked.

"Yep, Muggle balloons!" He nodded, but now wasn't looking so sure.

I sighed and passed over my plate with the last couple of bites of carrot cake to him, knowing he'd finish it off for me. "Ron..." I groaned, wishing I didn't have to do this. I felt like a parent giving their child the birds and the bees talk! He looked up, curiously.

"What is it?"

I leant in closer, so we wouldn't be overheard. "You see, condoms are...well, they're...erm. They're a Muggle form of contraception. They're to prevent the spread of diseases or an unwanted pregnancy." I whispered.

"You what?" He asked incredulously and rather loudly, causing all the elderly blokes by the fire to stop talking and look over at us.

I gave them a hesitant smile. "You heard," I whispered to him. "They are not the kind of balloons you're thinking of! They're a contraceptive device."

He looked absolutely baffled. "Muggles use balloons so they don't knock girls up?" He hissed.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a minute. "They're not balloons! They're a product made just for that reason, for safe sex."

"Safe sex?" He screwed his face up. "Is it dangerous for Muggles then?"

I groaned and ran my hand over my face. I had to remind myself he wasn't being difficult on purpose, he just didn't know about it. "No...but there are a lot of diseases that Muggles can get that are sometimes transferred through sex. Using a condom reduces the risk of that as well as an unwanted pregnancy."

"But, it said they're for mates on the box on the wall!" He protested. "Why would you buy them for your mates?"

"Mates is just a brand name," I sighed, wanting to bang my head on the table now. "Like...Bertie Botts or, erm...or the Comet or Cleansweep brooms." I tried to use something he'd know.

He started laughing hysterically then. "You're having me on right? I mean, the whole idea is ridiculous! How would a balloon type thing even work?" He was laughing so much now I was worried he might fall off his chair and we were causing rather a scene, people were looking over rather amused. When Ron finally realised I wasn't laughing along with him or finding it at all funny, he stopped and frowned again. "Not really?"

I so wished we were not having this conversation and especially not in a pub – at least it wasn't crowded! I nodded. "The man wears one on his... his, erm...penis, during...sex. And then, well it prevents any, erm...fluids entering the, erm...woman." I explained, hesitantly and feeling really embarrassed about it. Which was silly really, considering we had slept together and I was an 18 year old girl, not 12!

He frowned as he thought about it for a moment, his glass half way to his mouth. "Muggles are bloody weird!" He shook his head. "Putting some bloody rubber thing on your dick?" He hissed in a rather loud whisper and chuckling about it as he drank.

"Ssh!" I hissed at him, glancing around to make sure no one had heard him. "But yes, that is one method of contraception for Muggles."

"Well, thank Merlin I'm a bloody wizard! Because there's no way I'm putting one of them on my dick!"

"Yes. Quite." I mumbled to myself, bizarrely now imagining the utter mess wizards would get themselves into if they had to use them.

Having now finished our meal and realising we had caused something of a scene, I suggested it was time we left. Ron was still chuckling about the whole thing to himself when we went over to pay the bill. I had to nudge him to shut him up – he was embarrassing!

"Thank you, that was lovely." I told the barmaid. "How much do we owe you?" I asked. Ron was digging in his pocket for his money again.

"Glad you enjoyed it. You seemed to be having fun?"

"Oh, yes." I gave a rather fake laugh. "My boyfriend, the joker," I nudged him.

She smiled. "We're usually a bit livelier than this," she explained, going to find the notepad and jot up the cost. "I suppose most people need a quiet day to recover from last night," she laughed to herself. "Anyway, that's £27.70," she smiled, passing me the bill.

Ron unrolled some paper money - he told me earlier that Bill had been to change some for him at Gringotts from the cash he'd earned helping out George. He pulled out three notes and looked to me, asking if that was enough. I nodded as he handed them over, looking rather proud of himself to have got it right. "Keep the change," he told her.

"Right. Thank you. Well, enjoy the rest of your night. Hope to see you again around here if you're up visiting your brother!" she smiled, depositing the cash into her register.

"Thank you. Goodnight." I replied, my hand on Ron's back, pushing him ahead of me.

"Goodnight," Ron added. "And dinner was really delicious!" He turned around, waving as I hurried him outside.

After the warmth and cosiness of the pub, it seemed bitter outside now and snow was falling in little flurries again, as it had been doing on and off for the last couple of days. We wandered along through the village for a little while, holding hands in silence as our shoes squeaked against the fresh snow.

"So, shall we head back to your house now?" I asked once the cold got too much for me and I shivered.

"Oh, erm...actually," he began, avoiding eye contact as he became suddenly distracted with adjusting his scarf and pulling his hat down over his ears. "I was, erm...sort of thinking. I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to. But...I was wondering, hoping we could perhaps ...gobacktoyourplace?" He rambled quickly.

"What?" I asked, brushing a snowflake off my nose. "I didn't understand a word of that."

He huffed, his breath coming out in a trail of smoke as he raised his head to meet my eyes again. "I was thinking we could go back to yours? You know, just to be alone for a bit and..." He shrugged, fading off what else he wanted to say.

"Oh." I replied, taken by surprise. "But, my parents are still at my Aunts." I added.

He nodded. "I know. So, we could, you know...be alone." He blushed and what parts of his ears that I could see beneath his hat were turning bright red.

"Oh." I uttered again. This time I got what he meant by us _being alone_. We hadn't really had any privacy at all since I'd come to stay with the Weasley's. So, that meant we hadn't been able to repeat our night together in my bedroom on boxing day after my parents left. Was Ron suggesting we went back to my parents house so we could make love?

"I mean, we don't have to. I'll do whatever you want," he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "But...might be nice just to have some time alone together. No mothers popping up every five minutes to make sure we've left the door open. No Harry being a bloody gooseberry or annoying sisters making kissy faces at us. Or prat brothers taking the piss. Just me and you." he suggested with a smile fixed to his face.

I curled my arm through his. "That sounds nice," I agreed, feeling my face flush as well, because I think we both knew we would not simply be cuddling. "Though, won't your Mum be expecting us home?" I wondered, looking at my watch. I was surprised to realise it was after eight o'clock already.

"Oh, well...I might have sort of mentioned we were going to your Aunts to see your parents for dinner," he admitted, looking a little shamefaced about the complete lie. "And, how we might erm," he rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign he was uncomfortable with what he was about to say, "I might have implied we'd stay the night with them," he blushed.

"Oh," I blinked up at him. So, yeah, he was hoping we'd be sleeping together tonight. "So, you planned to get me alone and have your wicked way?" I smirked, finding the sudden look of horror on his face more than a little amusing.

"What? No!" He practically shouted. "I mean, I just...I..." he was flushing worse than ever now, "I just thought it would be nice to have some peace and….and cuddle!" he finally gushed out.

"Uh huh," I chuckled, because if I was being honest with myself, maybe I was just as eager as he was for a repeat performance, to make love together again. After all, I had to return to school in just three days time, it was going to be weeks before I was able to see him again for even a Hogsmeade weekend where they would little to no opportunity for being intimate with one another. "Come on then. Let's go," I tugged on his arm towards the alley we'd apparated into before.

"R...really?" He asked, eyes wide with a look of amazement on his face.

"Really," I whispered before kissing his cheek and tugged him again. This time, he willingly followed.

* * *

"You're...you are sure your parents are still away?" Ron asked, as I locked the front door behind us. "They won't suddenly come back?" He seemed unsure now we were here, nervous even.

"Last I heard my Aunt still needed their help, so I doubt it."

"When did you last speak to them?" He asked, following me through into the lounge as I switched on the lights and took my coat off even though the house was chilly since no one had been home for a few days.

"A couple of days ago." I turned to find him stalled in the doorway, as though he shouldn't be here. "Would it make you better if I called them right now?" I asked, taking his hand and tugging him into the room.

He nodded and gave me a nervous little grin. "Yeah...good idea," he breathed.

Taking a seat on the sofa, I picked up the phone and dialled my great Aunt Jean's number as Ron sat down hesitantly on the edge of the sofa. "Hi Mum," I greeted her when she answered the phone.

"Hermione? Is that you? Are you at home?" she asked, knowing the Weasley's didn't have a phone.

"Yes. I just popped back to get a couple of books and things," I fibbed as Ron snorted. I held my finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. "Thought I'd check in on how things were with you and Aunt Jean."

"Oh," Mum sighed, sounding tired. "That was kind of you sweetheart. She's not doing much better unfortunately, still needs a lot of help as she can't walk on her foot. But, your Dad and I can't stay here forever. We have to open up the surgery once the festive season is over after the weekend."

"Oh, yes. Of course. What are you going to do about that then?" I wondered, watching as Ron tried to silently ask me something. I shook my head, not understanding him.

"We've arranged for a home help to come in to look after her – she's not very happy about it, but what are we supposed to do?" She sighed again, sounding more fed up than tired now. "I just feel so bad that we've missed out on this last week of your holidays. You have to leave again on the fourth, is that right?"

"Yes. I catch the train back to Hogwarts on Monday," I sighed, not looking forward to it. It was a lot harder being back at school without Ron and Harry than I thought it would be. "Usual time." I added.

"Well, we might not be able to see you off on the train this time, but your Dad and I will make sure we're home on Sunday. We can at least spend your last day together and we'd like to take you, and Ron if he would like to join us, out to dinner," she explained.

"Oh. I'm sure that would be lovely. Thanks Mum."

"Yes. It will be nice to catch up before you go back. Though it won't be long before…oh, that's your Aunt calling and I think your Dad is having a nap. I'd best go dear."

"Okay Mum. See you Sunday. Give my love to Dad and Aunt Jean," I added.

"I will, Bye bye sweetheart. Thank you for calling."

"Bye," I hung up and turned to Ron who was waiting impatiently for the news. "There you go. They're not coming home until Sunday," I told him.

"Oh, good," he nodded and flashed his eyebrows at me as he bit his bottom lip.

"Only thing is, they want to spend my last day home together and then take us out to dinner."

"Us?" he asked.

I nodded. "They invited you, if you want to come?"

"Oh, but...well," he huffed. "I mean, I was just hoping we could spend your last night together. You know, alone..." He faded off.

"I haven't seen my parents much this holiday." I pointed out, feeling bad at the thought of cancelling dinner with them.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I'm being selfish."

I smiled and leant over to kiss his cheek. "I'd say you're just being a charming boyfriend." I smiled. "Besides...we are magical, I'm sure we can work something out." I winked and then stood up from the sofa. "Would you like some tea?" I suddenly offered. "Oh, but we probably don't have any fresh milk," I realised.

"Nah, I'm good anyway. Thanks." He smiled, nervously clasping his folded hands between his knees.

"Right." I sat down again, giving an involuntary shiver.

"Cold?" he asked, inching over and pulling me into his arms.

"A bit. The heatings been off since no one's been home."

"I'll keep you warm," he promised, holding me tighter and rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

I turned my head then and found myself inches from his face. He smiled at me, brushing my wayward hair back and then pressed his lips softly against mine. Just the touch of his lips on mine sent jolts of pleasure throughout my body. His hand moved to the back of my neck, pulling me in closer as his tongue found mine and the kiss deepened. Our mouths knew this dance well, we were well rehearsed and I never tired of it, not after years of yearning for his kisses and I was happy to say they only got better.

"Mmm," I sighed, backing away slightly to catch our breath. "You're good at that." I murmured, slowly opening my eyes to look at him.

"Huh?" he asked, nuzzling his nose down my cheek.

"Kissing." I said, rather breathlessly. "You're very good at kissing." I explained, gazing at his full lips and wanting more.

"Yeah?" He asked, clearly pleased by the compliment if the way he grinned and puffed out his chest was anything to go by.

"Yeah." I smiled and then gave in as I leant forwards and claimed his lips again.

Ron's hands slid to my waist and tugged, wanting me closer. Never breaking the kiss, I hitched one leg over him and straddled him, sitting in his lap. Ron grunted and grasped fistfuls of my jumper in his hands, his fingers digging into my hips as I cupped his face between my palms, stroking the scratchy stubble just under his earlobes. The intensity of the kiss surged with a hunger so raw it made me feel dizzy, my heart was already pounding and yet I needed more.

"Shall we…go…upstairs?" I asked breathlessly between kisses.

Ron pulled back, just enough for our eyes to meet. The look he gave me made my heart skip a beat and my loins throb in a wholly different way. "Yeah," he agreed, gently pushing me off his thighs so he could stand and took my hand.

The pair of us ran up the stairs, Ron almost tripping over his own feet in his haste, until we reached the landing. We paused at the top as we kissed again, his hand sliding down my back to grasp my backside through my jeans, pressing me against his body.

"Mmm...you go make yourself...comfortable in my...room," I whispered, feeling breathless as he stole more short kisses. "I'm just going to use the bathroom," I told him, pushing him gently towards my bedroom.

I melted against the bathroom door the second I had it closed and took a deep breath, touching my kissed swollen lips, amazed at the raw intensity between us already. Our kisses had never been quite like that before. Remembering that he was in my room, alone, I quickly set to work. I brushed the tangles from my hair until it was somewhat controllable, I brushed my teeth quickly and then washed my hands and face.

Then, looking down at the outfit I was wearing, I shed my clothes and rummaged in the airing cupboard for something else to put on, something...desirable. I think this was the very first time in my life that I wished I owned something that could be considered sexy – something lacy and silky and totally impractical! I settled for pulling on one of my loose summer nighties – a pink sleeveless cotton garment that came to my knees. I gave myself the once over in the mirror, knowing this was about as good as it was going to get and opened the door to return to Ron.

He was already lying on my bed, at least naked from the waist up. All of the lights, but the one beside my bed had been turned off and the curtains closed. And judging from the warmth I felt when I paused in the doorway, he must have cast a warming charm or two as well.

Once he realised I was back, he stopped adjusting the duvet and the pillows and simply stared at me as I leant against the door frame watching him. "Wow!" he whispered.

I smiled at his reaction, taking small steps towards him, suddenly feeling nervous again. This was silly, we'd seen one another naked before, we'd touched one another and had sex – what was there to be nervous about? This was Ron and I trusted him and loved him implicitly. I knew we were doing the right thing and that this was something I wouldn't ever regret.

"You look beautiful." He hadn't taken his eyes off me, his gaze going from my feet and all the way up my body until he smiled into my eyes again. "Come here," I jerked his head towards the space beside him.

A nervous giggle escaped as I slipped under the covers, instantly feeling the warmth of his body from his bare legs that brushed against mine. And the pair of us just sat there, staring straight ahead, arms folded over the top of the duvet. I wanted to laugh – it was just so silly. But I figured that might ruin the moment.

"Did erm..." Ron turned to look at me and faded off when I smiled at him.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to look at him – we were so close together in my small, childhood bed.

"Erm," he shook his head. "I was just checking if you did the charm or took a potion or..."

"Charm?" I asked stupidly, lost in the conversation, charmed by the way he was looking at me "Oh!" I gasped. "The charm!" I realised what he meant – the contraceptive charm.

"'Cause, you know...I didn't buy any of those balloons in the end!" He laughed and I couldn't help it – I burst out laughing too, thinking back on his mistake at the pub. The pair of us lay side by side in bed, giggling about that, until he leaned closer towards me. He paused for just a moment and then slid his hands to the back of my head, pulling me in for a kiss.

Gradually, we laid down in the bed together, Ron half on top of me, his body pressing me into the mattress as we kissed and hands clung to one another.

"Ron..." I gasped his name.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing me again.

"I love you," I returned, overwhelmed with emotions for him.

For awhile we merely kissed and cuddled beneath the covers. Though, inquisitive hands could only be denied for so long and soon we were exploring one another's exposed skin. It was only then that it dawned on me that Ron was clad in only his underwear.

His touches were more confident than they'd been last time, as proved when he grasped one of my breasts and squeezed gently. palming the hardening nipple. And I found I wasn't flinching in embarrassment away from his touches, instead my back arched, pushing my breast further into his hands.

"You're so beautiful, sexy..." he murmured, his lips at my neck as his hands played with my breasts through the thin cotton I was still wearing. I sighed in pleasure, my fingers toying with his soft ginger hair at the nape of his neck as his body hovered over mine, touching me, teasing me, sending electric jolts straight to the junction of my thighs.

Feeling inspired by his new found confidence, I slid my hand down his warm, strong back, enjoying the muscles developing from months of training and slipped into the back of his boxer briefs, stroking fingers across the flesh of his backside. He moaned and shifted slightly, allowing the hardness of his erection to nudge against me. My hands moved over the curve of his hips and grasped hold of his length.

A low growl vibrated from Ron's lips, drawing his head back to look down at what I was doing, a slow smirk forming on his lips. "Fuckin' brilliant," he muttered, repeating the move.

With my other hand, I pushed his boxers down his thighs, where he helped, wriggling until they slipped further down and eventually off his feet, kicking them out from under the duvet. He was now completely starkers beside me and I was still holding him in my hand - very hard and very hot. I looked up at him, meeting his hooded eyes full of desire and then our lips met in another kiss.

"You are incredible..." he murmured, kisses tumbling from my mouth to cover my neck and shoulders.

And then I felt his hand pressing between my legs, sliding up my thighs as he laved my nipple with his tongue. I sighed his name as my legs fell open and he was touching me, seemingly knowing what he was doing this time, or at least having a better idea about it.

"That feels...bloody amazing H'mione," he commented on my hand still sliding over him. "But...I don't want to...not yet." he kissed my neck and my jaw. "I need you," he whispered softly, pressing his forehead against mine.

I slid my hands back up his body, cupping his face as his lips met mine with such raw passion my pulse quickened. "I need you too," I whispered, rubbing my body against his as he resumed the kiss and bunched my nightgown up in his hand, pulling it up my body. He tossed it over my head before kissing me again, the magnitude of which made me moan, and he climbed between my thighs.

"Ready?" He asked, sounding hoarse, hovering over my body on the strength of his arms.

I gave him a smile and a nod as he began to position himself, lowering his body to mine. "No! Wait!" I pushed my hand against his chest and crawled from under him, missing the look of disappointment that flashed across his face. "The potion!" I huffed, slapping my own forehead. "I forgot to take the potion!" I muttered, scrambling out of bed and scurrying over to my desk where I yanked open the middle drawer and rummaged in the back until I found a glass vial of pink liquid. "Sorry...got caught up in the moment," I apologised, uncorking it and swallowing it down.

Ron gave a humourless chuckle, but looked relieved as he rolled on his side, head propped up on his elbow as he watched me, the smile never leaving his face. I had the sense that he was enjoying the view, that his eyes were roaming every inch of my body displayed to him in all it's naked glory. But, I also found I didn't mind, not one bit. "S'okay," he shrugged. "Come back," he jerked his head towards himself. "It's cold without you," he pouted slightly and then flung back the sheets to show me what else was waiting for me.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Not because his body was amusing – the very opposite in fact – his body was immaculate. He had always been tall and somewhat scrawny, but training was doing amazing things for his physique. He was developing abs, his legs were rounder and less skinny, his stomach trimmer than I had ever seen it. And let's not beat around the bush here – he had a rather impressive erection! It impressed me anyway, and I was the only one that mattered, right?

I just laughed because he was giggling at me and we both knew the moment was rather cheesy. I dropped the empty vial onto my desk and made my way back to him where he fell back onto the pillow and held his arms open for me.

"Do you think I should cast the charm as well," I mused, pausing by my wand on the bedside table. "I mean...I don't know how long the potions takes to work and...I'd hate for us to make some drastic mistake."

He shrugged. "If that will make you feel better. But, I did cast the male charm on myself when you were in the bathroom. Nothing fertile is getting through!" He waggled his eyebrows and made me chuckle again, which also helped to relax me.

"We'll be good then," I smiled and crawled back into the warmth of his arms where he held me tight and kissed me deeply.

"Now, Ms Granger, where were we?" he asked, lips trailing down my skin again.

"You were...ohh..." I sighed as his lips found my breast again. "You were going to show me..." I moaned, "how your, mmm...wand works..." I gasped, my body arching against his as he slithered beneath me.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled and crawled out from under me. "It's kind of impressive," he winked.

"I think so," I confessed, before I realised what I'd said.

"Really?" he asked, sounding pleased and as though that was important information he'd file away for later use. "Then I had best not disappoint." he kissed my lips softly as he slid back between my thighs again. "You're sure?"

"Just get on with it." I urged, pushing against his backside.

"So, bossy!" he muttered under his breath as he pushed up and slowly entered me. I held my breath, waiting for the pain that I had experienced last time, not wanting to flinch and worry him. But, it never came and I relaxed, realising that already this felt so much better than our first time together had.

Ron held still as he kissed me briefly, both adjusting to this feeling. Then he moved back slightly and rocked forwards again. All the air left my lungs. Definitely better than last time!

Our first time had been nice and sweet and better than I had expected, but...this was something else. Last time had been more about discovering each other and trying this out. This time was just more. I felt more connected to him since we'd began this intimate part of our relationship. There was just a deeper love and loyalty to one another. Maybe because sex and allowing another person to experience you at your most vulnerable and in your most primal state took a lot of trust, at least for me. And I felt that we were just closer now than we were before.

The friction of him moving inside me made us both moan and groan, holding one another tighter, bodies sliding together. My body vibrated under him as he moved in me, powerful feelings both mental and physical coursing throughout me until every cell was tingling. I repeated how much I loved him and how good it felt.

Ron groaned against my ear, dropping short kisses onto my face, anywhere he could reach, his hot breath blowing loose strands of hair as he muttered my name and his love for me under his breath, cursing his pleasure out loud.

"Are you close?" He asked, his breath coming quicker as he pushed in deeper. "Don't think I can last…much more..." He grunted.

"No...don't stop." I squeezed him tighter with my legs. "Almost there. Don't stop Ron..." I clung to his shoulders.

"Shit," he muttered and slowed his thrusts and then I felt his hand jam between us, his fingers searching until he found that hard cluster of nerves. He began to rub gently, giving my body a little extra help towards release.

"Yes…" I sighed, my legs clasping him. "Oh...right there. So close." I groaned.

Ron picked up the pace again, rocking his body even more fiercely, his finger working fast as his groaning grew louder. My fingernails digging into his skin before an explosion tore through us. At the peak moment, he pushed himself even deeper, crushing his hips into mine, leaving me twitching and trembling as the most intense pleasure washed over me as I screamed his name. Ron groaned loudly and cursed unintelligibly as he buried his face in my shoulder, muttering sweet nothings I could barely hear but understood nonetheless.

We lay together for several moments in silence, breathing heavily and our bodies trembling. Lazily, he raised his head, kissed my damp forehead and leaned his face against mine before he moved, positioning himself on his side next time me. I could blatantly see his love for me in the way he looked at me and the way he was still stroking my skin so tenderly.

"Mmm," he sighed contently, rolling to his back and bringing me with him. He closed his eyes and squeezed me against him as I lay my head on his chest, listening to the sounds of his pounding heartbeat. "That was..."

"Amazing," I finished for him.

"Yeah?" He asked, a lazy hand twirling a lock of my hair.

"So much better than our first time," I added.

"Yeah?" he asked, almost sounding as though I had just named him champion of the bedroom – not simply stating it was better this time.

"Yes." I smothered a chuckle as I turned my head to look up at him and kissed his chin. "We're good together."

He grinned and nodded silently, that pleased look on his face again. We snuggled for awhile, content and satiated.

"Oh," he suddenly murmured and sat up, jostling me from his side. He leant over the bed, rummaging around for something and came back with wand and deluminator in hand. "Should probably cast another warming charm, we don't want to get cold," he muttered an explanation and waved his wand in the air, muttering the incantation under his breath. "And...this will probably make things more comfortable," he frowned at the bed, as though in deep thought, and then pointed his wand downwards and the bed suddenly grew beneath us, duvet, sheets and all. "There," he sighed, wiggling in the bigger space as he lay back down beside me.

"Why didn't I think of that!" I rolled my eyes at myself, adjusting the pillows and even though there was now more space, I curled back into his side. "But, what do you have that out for?" I asked, nodding towards the deluminator in his other hand.

"Turning the lights off, silly." He chuckled once. He clicked it and the light from my bedside lamp streamed into the little object. "Now, watch this," he told me, his eyes smiling knowingly as he tapped the deluminator three times with his wand and then clicked it again.

The light streamed back out, but instead of returning to my lamp, dozens of little balls of sparkly light hung in the air above us. Glittering and rotating almost like tiny stars in the night sky. Sparks fluttered around them, giving the room a whole ethereal lighting and atmosphere. They were both beautiful and fascinating as they shimmered above us.

"How, how did you know it could do…that?" I asked, unable to take my eyes off them as I lay back in his arms.

I felt him shrug his arm beneath my shoulders where he held me. "I don't know. I was playing with it one night, driving Harry mad as usual," he laughed, "when I dropped it along with my wand and the next time I clicked it, that happened," he jerked his chin towards the lights above us. "Took me ages to be work out how to recreate it though." He laughed once to himself.

"It's so...pretty," I sighed. "Like twinkling stars."

"Thought you'd like it." I just knew he had that smug look on his face again – the one where he was proud of himself.

I turned my head and kissed his cheek before laying my head back down on his chest. "Thank you for today, everything has been perfect." I sighed deeply, curling my arm across his stomach.

"Yeah, perfect," he agreed as he shifted slightly to get comfy and pulled the duvet over us both higher. "Love you H'mione," he mumbled, sounding sleepy all of a sudden.

"I love you too," I replied, closing my eyes.

Today had been the perfect way to spend the first day of the brand new year. A year filled with so much hope now that the war was over and we were hopefully leaving all the fear and sorrow behind us. A new year full of the promise of a good future. And, as I lay curled up in my old childhood bed, beside Ron, toasty and warm, I knew I was exactly where I always hoped I'd be.

* * *

Feedback feeds my inspiration :) And right now I keep coming up with new ideas for more writing! Back with more in a couple of weeks.


End file.
